Kyushei Ryuu
's Last Words, to Yuki Bo}} Kyushei Ryuu, otherwise known as the Crimson King, was the leader of the Kakuchu, a criminal organization that ran rampant in Shang Mu five years prior to Freedom Planet, and the opposing candidate to the then-candidate Zao. He died on November 2nd, 2009 at the hands of Yuki Bo Appearance Kyushei was a tall, red Dragon, who always held himself in a firm, formal posture. He has bright red eyes and thick eyebrows, and wears a maroon suit. Alongside this, he has a somewhat short tail. However, as the Crimson King, these features are cloaked in shadow, leaving only his eyes visible through the darkness. Personality Kyushei, in public, is a kind, benevolent figure, if only slightly socially awkward. However, if angered or threatened, he turns into the Crimson King, and gains an incredibly violent disposition. As the Crimson King, Kyushei is smooth, formal, and intimidating. His sheer power seems to radiate off of him onto his peers, as even the bravest of souls seem to shiver in their boots. He is a man of unrivaled ambition, and strives to one goal: to be Number One, above everyone else on Avalice. Kyushei perfectly knows he is the Crimson King, and the Crimson King perfectly knows he's Kyushei, suggesting that this is not the result of a split-personality disorder. Affinities Acquired Abilities * '''Shadow Cloak: '''Kyushei can cloak himself in shadow, thus hiding his true appearance as the benevolent candidate Shang Mu has come to know, and allowing him to freely access his alternate persona of the Crimson King. * '''Thermal Resistance: '''As a Fire Dragon, Kyushei has tough hide which protects him from heat and cold alike. His circulatory system is also immune from being frozen by Yuki because of this. Skills * '''Military Combat Training: '''When he was sent to military school, Kyushei learned not only how to control his Affinity, but also became a master at CQC and several other martial arts. * '''Perfect Anatomical Knowledge: '''Kyushei is perfectly aware of the inherent weaknesses of several Avalician species, and can even exploit their inherent weaknesses in a fight, like a dog's weakness to sound, or a cat's weakness for catnip. * '''Leadership Skill: '''Kyushei's strive to be Number One has indirectly led to him gaining the ability to lead others effectively. Using this, he grew the Kakuchu from a backwater gang to a Shang Mu powerhouse, taking over the kingdom's streets. History Pre-Frosted Wings Birth Kyushei was born in a village within the kingdom of Shang Mu to two draconic parents. However, the village was prejudiced against dragons such as Kyushei, so growing up in the environment he was in was incredibly rough, constantly tormenting and abusing the dragon to the point of gaining an inferiority complex. Kyushei would, at the age of 5, awaken Enhanced Performance after being bullied by a child at School, when he violently slammed said bully through a brick wall, instantly killing him. Worried for his safety, Kyushei's parents immediately sent him to the Shang Mu Military Academy, where they hope that Kyushei will grow up to become an upstanding young man. Shang Mu Military Academy In the Shang Mu Military Academy, Kyushei was, at first, tormented even more, although this was for his past actions. However, a few years later, Kyushei's superiors noticed him dramatically improving in behavior and performance, becoming an upstanding, polite young man who was incredibly skilled in CQC and other forms of fighting. Kyushei would then be praised by his superiors for setting an outstanding example to his peers, thus changing the dragon's inferiority complex to a superiority complex instead, believing his new powers and skills were fate guiding him to one ultimate goal. During one restless night, Kyushei had an epiphany. He dreamt that the Ancient Dragons of Avalice were commanding him to obey Fate itself, and that Kyushei would grow to become One Above The World, or as Kyushei understood it, Number One. A few years later, at 18, Kyushei graduated from the Academy with honors, and immediately returned to his home village to reunite with his parents once more. Returning to the Village Upon departing to his home village, Kyushei immediately sought out his parents to tell them the good news, and regarding what he found out about his Fate. However, he found out that his parents were murdered as he was in the Military Academy, after seeing his former home, however small it was, burned to the ground. Outraged, he immediately sought after the perpetrator, but to no luck, as no one in the Village would help out a Dragon like him. His anger grew and grew, until he finally gave up on searching for who killed his parents, deciding to take revenge on the village itself... The Birth of the Crimson King It was then that his Familial Ability of Shadow Cloak was revealed to him, concealing his identity from anyone who saw him. Kyushei, armed with this new ability, turned to the streets and slaughtered everyone in a fit of rage. Alongside this, he would rape a younger Metal Dragon, who would later give birth to his illegitimate son, Masau Akimoto, only less than a year later. Kyushei then burnt down the entire village. Outside of the one Dragon he had raped, there were no survivors. He would then find his way to Shang Mu, where he studied law and became a lawyer, then a Senator. The Creation of the Kakuchu Recognizing that there is indeed power in numbers, Kyushei took it upon himself to build the Kakuchu from the ground up. Initially beginning as a small backdoor for his own illicit activities, Kyushei then sought after four Affinity Users much like him: Lavender Doctor, Cerulean Samurai, Marigold Mandarin, and Emerald Emissary. As the first five members, they became the Court of the Crimson King. Kyushei then took towards the streets to recruit others into the Kakuchu, typically through his Court, or if he himself finds direct interest in a member. It was early in the Kakuchu's history that they began trading with the Shoheki. However, this relationship backfired when it turns out Boss wasn't interested in continuing the trade himself, but rather in scanning Kyushei's Affinity for himself. It was soon after this incident that the Kakuchu and Shoheki became bitter rivals. The Rise of the Crimson King To be Completed Fighting A Tea To be Completed Frosted Wings: Fall of the Crimson King To be Completed Category:Characters